


Slitherin'

by frausorge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: On the tunnel floor.





	Slitherin'

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimers:_ Everyone here belongs to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Happy birthday, Rosa!
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

"Can you see anything yet?" Cold is seeping from the tunnel floor into Harry's stomach. In the dim wand light, he sees Malfoy's shoulders slump. 

"No, Potter. And stop asking, or I won't tell you when I do." 

"I was just hoping we'd get out of here soon." 

"If it wasn't for your clumsiness, we wouldn't _be_ down here." 

Harry bites his lip. 

"Look-" more mildly, "let's just keep going, all right?" 

"All right," Harry says. Malfoy pushes up on his elbows and inches forward again. His Quidditch breeches are streaked with mud. Harry is not looking at his arse. 


End file.
